Advance of Zeta Re-Boot: Gundam Inle
Advance of Zeta Re-Boot: Gundam Inle - Black Rabbit Had a Dream is a manga written and illustrated by Kenki Fujioka, and published by Dengeki Hobby magazine. It is the sequel to the Advance of Zeta: The Flag of Titans photo-novel. Story Mars Prehistory During the construction of the space colonies, mankind advanced towards the Asteroid belt, Jupiter, and built cities on Mars. Amidst the transition to the Universal Century which began with the immigration to the space colonies, the Mars cities also developed Side A "Arcadia", which would become forgotten by the developing Earth Sphere Volume 1. Arcadia became a place for those who no longer had a place on Earth and became a kind of autonomous nation out of reach of the Earth Federation government and Federation Forces. After the end of the One Year War in U.C. 0079, the Kycilia loyalists faction of the Zeon Remnants organized on Mars and conquered Arcadia. They were later renamed Zeon Mars, and with cooperation from Axis, they effectively controlled Mars with military might and the industrial power of the Mars plant "AOZ Re-Boot Vol. 52" "Dengeki Hobby Web" KADOKAWA . However, after the end of the Delaz Conflict in U.C. 0083, remnants of the Gihren loyalists faction led by Omega established themselves on Mars and were named ReZeon. They employed guerrilla warfare to challenge Zeon Mars' dominance in Mars. Following the end of the Gryps War in U.C. 0087, captain Tristan led a faction of Titans remnants which merged with Axis forces and escaped to Mars, bringing the TR Series plans and "Inle's Wings" with them. The Titans remnants joined ReZeon under the leadership of Alicia, who claimed to be a successor of the Zabis. Using "Inle's Wings", Zeon Mars ultimately fell into ruin with Alicia declaring the founding of the nation of ReZeon. The citizens of Arcadia who suffered under the tyranny of Zeon Mars graciously accepted the new ReZeon leadership. ReZeon thoroughly removed old Principality of Zeon military technology while simultaneously re-producing TR Plan and Titans mobile suits at the Mars plant. In addition, Hi-Zacks and Barzams, which were spoils of war, were also re-produced and deployed for use by regular soldiers. This is due to Alicia's beliefs that ReZeon was not a Zeon remnants organization but rather a new organization reborn on Mars, thus old Zeon weapon systems were not appropriate for ReZeon. Summary In U.C. 0089, a transport convoy carrying hundreds of thousands of immigrants from Earth arrives on Mars. Accompanying the convoy is the returning Chester Space Fleet, a Zeon Mars fleet dispatched to assist Axis Neo Zeon in the First Neo Zeon War. ReZeon conquered Mars while the fleet was away. During the Chester Fleet's Mars Descent Operation, Gloria Zabi sorties in the TR-6 Queenly on Alicia's behalf from the Satellite Phobos Space Port to attack the fleet. In October, U.C. 0091, the Titans remnants, who had all their weapons confiscated after the founding of ReZeon, went into hiding in the Arcadia underground and colluded with Zeon Mars to initiate the "Inle's Wings" Recapture Operation, also known as the "Shining Star" Operation. The operation would involve attacking five important ReZeon locations simultaneously; The Olympus Volcano ReZeon base, Arcadia, Phobos Space Port, the industrial plant, and the secret underground glacier Inle construction base. Part 1 Set in U.C. 0091 after the end of the First Neo Zeon War, the plot follows ReZeon forces which have regrouped on Mars under a woman proclaiming herself Supreme Commander Alicia Zabi and absorbed Titans remnants who fled the Earth Sphere. Part 2 Arcadia of Zwitterion Manga Volume 1 -'' Prologue: Arson Orbital Zone ( 序章 紅蓮の航路 ''"Joshō: Guren no Kōro") *''Prologue: Arson Orbital Zone 0'' *''Prologue: Arson Orbital Zone 1'' *''Prologue: Arson Orbital Zone 2'' *''Prologue: Arson Orbital Zone 3'' *''Over the Mind'' (oneshot) Chapters not yet published *''Prologue: Arson Orbital Zone 4'' *''Part 1: Alice of Zeon'' (アリスの王国 "Arisu no Ōkoku") *''Part 1 : Alice of Zeon 2'' *''Part 1: Alice of Zeon 3'' *''Part 2: Arcadia of Zwitterion'' (双極のアルカディア "Sōkoku no Arukadia") *''Part 2: Arcadia of Zwitterion 2'' *''Part 2: Arcadia of Zwitterion 3'' *''Part 2: Arcadia of Zwitterion 4'' *''Part 2: Arcadia of Zwitterion 5'' *''Part 2: Arcadia of Zwitterion 6'' *''Part 2: Arcadia of Zwitterion 7'' *''Part 2: Arcadia of Zwitterion 8'' *''Part 2: Arcadia of Zwitterion 9'' *''Part 2: Arcadia of Zwitterion 10'' *''Part 2: Arcadia of Zwitterion 11'' *''Part 2: Arcadia of Zwitterion 13'' Characters ReZeon ;*Alicia Zabi :The leader of ReZeon who is regarded as a descendant of the Zabi family. She is referred to as "elder sister" by the Alice Guards. ;*Gloria Zabi :Vice president of ReZeon. She is a Cyber Newtype and also called Alicia's sister, it is unclear if she is a clone. ;*Cynthia :Leader of the Alice Guards and Alicia's third clone. She is a candidate to pilot "Inle's Wings" and has an aggressive personality. ;*Diana :The only male member of the Alice Guards, he is also a candidate to pilot "Inle's Wings". He is meek in contrast with Cynthia. ;*Felicia :A member of the Alice Guards. ;*Omega :The former leader of ReZeon. After an internal dispute with Alicia after the founding of ReZeon, he left for Earth hearing rumors of Char Aznable's uprising. ;*Wendy Titans Remnants ;*Tristan :Leader of the Titans remnants. ;*Mizuno :She runs a bar that serves both ReZeon and Mars Zeon Independence Army members. ;*Tsukimori ;*Hoshimaru ;*Donald Zeon Mars ;*"Outlaw" Chester :Leader of Zeon Mars. During the One Year War he served with the Chimera Corps. ;*Colt Civilians ;*Hoshimaru ;*Tsukimori ;*Moss ;*Donna Loredo Mechanics ReZeon Mobile Weapons *RX-124 Gundam TR-6 [Inle] *RX-124 Gundam TR-6 [Kehaar II] (ReZeon Captured specification) *ARZ-055 ReBaund-Doc *ARZ-79HZ Early Hazel *ARZ-106 Low-Zack *ARZ-106GZk Gran-Zack *ARZ-106HZ2 Hi-Zack2 *ARZ-106HZ Hi-Zack (ReZeon Captured specification) *ARZ-108Mr Marasai *ARZ-108GMr Gran-Marasai *ARZ-124 II EWAC Form *ARZ-124 II *ARZ-124 II *ARZ-124FVII [Fiver II] *ARZ-124HBII II *ARZ-124HBIIM Hambrabi II *ARZ-124HZII [Hyze'n-thley II] *ARZ-124HZ2 II-Rah *ARZ-124 II *ARZ-124WD Gundam TR-6 [Wondwart] *[Gundam TR-6 ［Wondwart］ Psycho Blade Custom|ARZ-124 Gundam TR-6 [Wondwart Psycho Blade Custom]] *ARZ-124INL [Inle] *ARZ-125 Rehaize *ARZ-139 Non-Brabi *ARZ-154BZ Barzam *ARZ-154BZII [Barzam II] Vehicles and Support Units * Gran-Xandria:Re * Granpery.Re Axis/Zeon Mars Mobile Weapons *AMX-011EW Zaku III Recon Type *MP-02A Oggo *AMX-001 Gaza-A *AMX-003M Gaza-M *MAN-08S Helios *MAN-08S-M Helios Mariner *AMX-008M Ga-Zowmn Marine Type *AMX-009G Dom III *AMX-011G Zaku III *AMX-014R Reben Wolf *AMX-101S Gallus-S *AMA-01S Byg-Zamuru Vehicles and Support Units * Fort Apache * Rio Grande * Fort Alamo *Sand Angler-class * Mud Angler-Class *Sadalahn-class * Midalahn-Class Titans Mobile Weapons * ORX-005 Gaplant TR-5 Hrairoo w/Gigantic Arm Unit * RX-124 Barzam II * RMS-154 Barzam * NRX-044 EWAC Asshimar Vehicles and Support Units * RX-123 Gundam TR-S［Rabscuttle］ *RX-123 Gundam TR-S［El-Ahrairah］ * Aswan * Alexandria Gallery A.O.Z. Re-Boot Gundam Inle pc 13.jpg ReZeon Manga.jpg A.O.Z. Re-Boot Gundam Inle Story.jpg A.O.Z. Re-Boot Gundam Inle MS.jpg Advance of Zeta Re-Boot Gundam Inle 15.jpg Advance of Zeta Re-Boot Gundam Inle 17.jpg Advance of Zeta Re-Boot Gundam Inle 16.jpg|Cynthia and Diana AOZ Re-Boot 1.jpg AOZ Re-Boot 2.jpg AOZ Re-Boot 3.jpg AOZ Re-Boot 4.jpg AOZ Re-Boot 01.jpg AOZ Re-Boot 02.jpg AOZ Re-Boot 03.jpg AOZ Re-Boot 04.jpg Re-Boot 1.jpg Re-Boot 2.jpg Re-Boot 3.jpg|ARZ-125 Rehaize Re-Boot 4.jpg Re-Boot 5.jpg|ARZ-124KH-2 Khear II Re-Boot 6.jpg|RGM-79Q GM Quel use Re-Boot 7.jpg|Donna Loredo, Moss, and Wendy Re-Boot 8.jpg Re-boot 01.jpeg Re-boot 02.jpeg Re-boot 03.jpeg Re-boot 04.jpeg Re-boot 05.jpeg Re-boot 06.jpeg Re-boot 07.jpeg Re-boot 08.jpeg Re-boot 09.jpeg Re-boot 10.jpeg Re-boot 11.jpeg Re-boot 12.jpeg Re-boot 13.jpeg Re-boot 14.jpeg Re-boot 15.jpeg Re-boot 16.jpeg Re-boot 17.jpeg Re-boot 18.jpeg Re-boot 19.jpeg Re-boot 20.jpeg Re-boot 21.jpeg Re-boot 22.jpeg Re-boot 23.jpeg Re-boot 24.jpeg Re-boot 25.jpeg Re-boot 26.jpeg Re-boot 27.jpeg Re-boot 28.jpeg Re-boot 29.jpeg Re-boot 30.jpeg Re-boot 31.jpeg Re-boot 32.jpeg Re-boot 33.jpeg NRX044EWAC Asshimar.jpg ARZ124KehaarII EWAC.jpg AMX011EWZakuIII.jpg Re-boot 37.jpeg Re-boot 38.jpeg Re-boot 39.jpeg Re-boot 40.jpeg Re-boot 41.jpeg Re-boot 42.jpeg Re-boot 43.jpeg Re-boot 44.jpeg Re-boot 45.jpeg Re-boot 46.jpeg Re-boot 47.jpeg Re-boot 48.jpeg Re-boot 49.jpeg Re-boot 50.jpeg Re-boot 51.jpeg Re-boot 52.jpeg Re-boot 53.jpeg Re-boot 54.jpeg Re-boot 55.jpeg Re-boot 56.jpeg Re-boot 57.jpeg Re-boot 58.jpeg Re-boot 59.jpeg Re-boot 60.jpeg Re-boot 61.jpeg Re-boot 62.jpeg Re-boot 63.jpeg Re-boot 64.jpeg Re-boot 65.jpeg Re-boot 66.jpeg Re-boot 67.jpeg Re-boot 68.jpeg Re-boot 69.jpeg Re-boot 70.jpeg Re-boot 71.jpeg Re-boot 72.jpeg Re-boot 73.jpeg Re-boot 74.jpeg Re-boot 75.jpeg Re-boot 76.jpeg Re-boot 77.jpeg Re-boot 78.jpeg Re-boot 79.jpeg Re-boot 80.jpeg Re-boot 81.jpeg Re-boot 82.jpeg Re-boot 83.jpeg Re-boot 84.jpeg Re-boot 85.jpg re-boot 86.jpg re-boot 87.jpg re-boot 88.jpg re-boot 89.jpg psycho blade hrududu ii.jpg re-boot 90.jpg hazel ii hazel ii.jpg re-boot 91.jpg haze'n-thley ii intermediate form.jpg El-AHRAIRAH.jpg|RX-123 Gundam TR-S El-Ahrairah RABSCUTTLE.jpg|RX-123 Gundam TR-S Rabscuttle Zaku dom iii.jpeg Sand Angler.png AMX-101S 03.jpeg Barzam rezeon 03.jpeg Barzam Barzam II 03.jpeg ARZ-154BZ2.png Gran barzam 03.jpeg AMX-008M 3.jpeg Gran-xandria-re 3.jpeg Zssa oggo 3.jpeg Helios .jpeg Gaza-A.jpeg Tr-5 gigantic.jpeg AoZdesigns3 8 2017.jpg Tr-6 gigantic.jpeg Queenly reboot.jpeg Hrairoo reboot.jpeg Hrairoo ii rah.jpeg Aqua barzam aoz.jpeg Aqua hambrabi ii.jpg Arz-121-1.png Arz-106hz.jpg Rx106.jpg Rms106m2.jpg Hizack reboot.jpg Tr2 reboot.jpg Inle reboot.jpg Tr3 reboot.jpg Fiver ii.jpg 124qn 1.jpg 124qn 2.jpg 124wdm.jpg Tr6 reboot.jpg Trance r.jpg Hrududu reboot.jpg Cruiser reboot.jpg Midalahn aoz.jpeg Ama-01s reboot.jpg amx-014r re-boot.jpg amx-014rs re-boot.jpg psycho blade custom re-boot.jpg psycho blade re-boot.jpg hazel ii re-boot.jpg haze'n-thley ii re-boot.jpg Editions *Vol.1 ISBN 978-4-04-912225-1 *Vol.2 ISBN 978-4-04-912510-8 *Vol.3 ISBN 978-4-04-912812-3 Further reading *http://hobby.dengeki.com/trial/aoz/gundaminle02uY5SaM/?page=1 External links *http://hobby.dengeki.com/ebooks/19559/ *http://www.gundam.info/topic/10867 *http://allthatgundam.web.fc2.com/comic/aozre.htm *http://www.gundam.info/topic/11415 *http://hobby.dengeki.com/aoz/illust/reboot02-a/ References Category:Manga